Histoire d'une forte tête nonobstant attachante
by AliceDansLaLune
Summary: "Jamais plus je ne ferais confiance à un chapeau qui parle. Enfin, je ne risque pas de le tenter une nouvelle fois l'expérience dans la mesure où les chapeaux parlants ne courent pas les rues, mais bon." Amalia Stanford, 11 ans, poufsouffle. Malgré elle.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alooors je vous présente en exclusivité le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic : « Histoire d'une forte tête nonobstant tout attachante » :) Quelques petites précisions s'imposent ! A LIRE AVANT DE LIRE (haha) : Pour commencer, non, je n'ai pas arrêté mon autre fic « Journal d'une serpentard », elle n'est pas non plus en suspention, don't worry :) Ensuite, et c'est là le plus important, **cette fic est écrite en parallèle avec Ery-Hurricane-Feather**. Qu'entends-je par « en parallèle » ? En fait, vous pouvez lire dans ma fic l'histoire d'Amalia Stanford, de son point de vue. Et dans la fic d'Ery « Journal d'une simplette nonobstant tout brillante » (notez la rime avec mon titre ) vous pouvez lire le journal intime d'Alice, la sœur jumelle d'Amalia. Les deux fics sont indépendantes mais se complètent, donc **je vous enjoint fortement à aller lire celle d'Ery** ! :D

Bref, trève de blabla (j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à m'étendre…), cette fic se passe au temps des maraudeurs (what else ? :p), tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf Amalia, Alice et deux trois personnages (que j'ai quand même un peu de mérite quoi). Bon eh bien je crois que « c'est tout » ce que j'avais à dire, je vous laisse lire en espérant que mon intro ne vous ai pas fait fuir!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre1 :Poufsouffle, mon amour<span>

Par une belle soirée de septembre, dans le château de Poudlard, la répartition des nouveaux élèves venait de se terminer. Une _belle_ soirée. Et mon c*l, c'est de l'hippogriffe ?

Jamais plus je ne ferais confiance à un chapeau qui parle. Enfin, je ne risque pas de le tenter une nouvelle fois l'expérience dans la mesure où les chapeaux parlants ne courent pas les rues, mais bon. Ne courent pas tout court, d'ailleurs: Ils parlent, c'est déjà amplement suffisant.

Et ils feraient mieux de se taire ! Figurez vous que moi, Amalia Stanford, 11 ans, me suis retrouvée suite au choix douteux du susdit chapeau dans la maison de… Poufsouffle ! Oui, _Poufsouffle_.

Il aurait pu m'envoyer à Gryffondor, la maison du courage, ou bien à Serdaigle, la maison des érudits, ou encore à la limite à Serpentard, la maison de la ruse (c'est une maison de fourbes, certes, mais quand même, c'est un minimum classe), non ! Moi il a fallu que je me sois répartie à Poufsouffle. Sois-disant « La maison de la loyauté », tu parles ! La maison des glandeurs oui ! Des bons à rien ! La risée de Poudlard ! Merlin, crucifie-moi.

-Du poulet Amalia ?

Une petite rousse au visage rond couvert de taches de rousseur, un grand sourire aux lèvres, me tend un immense plat. Super ! On n'arrête pas le progrès ! Poufsouffle, la maison des roux ! Je soupire intérieurement, jette un regard noir au poulet, en prend une cuisse et mords dedans avec rage avant de faire passer le plat sous le regard étonné de la rousse.

-Quoi ? Je marmonne à son intention avec un air revêche.

-Rien, rien. Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté d'avoir été répartie ici…

Pardon ? Ah si si, j'idolâtre Poufsouffle, c'était mon rêve de toujours, de finir à cette table, pas toi ? Pff…

-Perspicace, la rouquine.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel devant ma réponse laconique. Je reprends une bouchée de poulet, espérant qu'elle me fiche enfin la paix. Mais non, c'est sûrement trop demander.

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas cette maison ? Tu aurais préféré être où ?

-Pourquoi ? T'es moldue ou quoi ? Poufsouffle, c'est la maison des nuls, je lui réponds d'un air méprisant. Et j'aurais préféré être n'importe où d'autre figure toi !

Plusieurs visage se sont retournés vers moi et me regardent avec un air étonné après que j'aie fini ma phrase. Bizarrement, aucun n'a l'air malheureux de son sort, tous sont radieux, presque soulagés. Non mais je rêve.

-Quoi ? Vous êtes contents d'être ici vous ? N'importe quoi…

Quelle bande de naïfs.

Je jette un regard amer vers les tables voisines. Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle… Je reviens une seconde sur Gryffondor. Evidemment, _elle _a été répartie à Gryffondor. Encadrée par plusieurs élèves de tous âges, elle rit joyeusement, comme toujours... _Elle_ est même assise à côté d'un garçon particulièrement charismatique aux cheveux noirs. Evidemment. Tout lui réussit à elle.

A Alice.

Ma sœur jumelle.

Quoi ? _Moi_ jalouse ? Ah non, vraiment pas. Du tout. Du tout du tout.

Enfin… Peut-être un peu, tout compte fait. Mais bref, passons, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais du mouron à me faire à cause de la maison dans laquelle j'ai été attribuée ! J'imagine déjà la moue dégoutée mais polie que ferons les gens à qui je l'annoncerais : « Aah… Poufsouffle… Mais, c'est super dis-moi ! » Nan, c'est pas super, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule espèce d'hypocrite !

…

Je parle toute seule là non ? Ouaip. Tant pis.

Bon, profitons du fait que mes nouveaux camarades soient tous en train de s'empiffrer comme des gorets pour réfléchir à une stratégie. Une stratégie pour faire quoi ? Mais pour survivre bien sur ! Déjà, le premier qui essaye de faire ami-ami avec moi, j'le bute.

-Dis, Amalia, tu aimes le saumon fumé ?

Coup d'œil vers la provenance de la voix. Rouquine. J'aurais du m'y attendre.

-Nung.

Dans tes dents, poil de carotte.

-Moi j'adore ça ! Ma mère m'en faisait toujours quand j'étais à la maison, et même que Doogy, c'est mon chien, il essayait toujours de manger ma part ! Tu as déjà vu ça toi, un chien qui aime le saumon ?

-Nan. J'aime pas les chien t'façon. Ni les blaireaux.

-Sérieux ? Tu sais moi je…

Merlin, faites-la taire ! Et vas-y qu'elle me raconte sa vie en long en large en travers ! Limite si j'ai le droit à un arbre généalogique détaillé de sa famille! La laissant parler dans le vide, j'observe à quoi ressemblent dans l'ensemble ceux qui vont être mes camarades pour les années à venir. Mouais. Rien de bien croustillant.

Une belle bande de blaireaux quoi.

Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, à Poufsouffle, en plus d'avoir une réputation merdique, l'animal emblématique c'est le _blaireau_. Quel animal transcendant que le blaireau ! Noble et fier ! Laissez-moi rire. Il n'y avait que le lion, l'aigle et le serpent de pris, mais non, Helga Poufsouffle n'a pas été fichue d'en trouver un avec assez de prestance, il a fallu qu'elle choisisse le blaireau. Ce qui peut passer par la tête des gens, des fois…

Et puis les couleurs du blason aussi ! Parlons-en ! Jaune et noir. Plus mauvais goût, tu meurs. J'ai moyen envie de me balader avec tout l'attirail assorti pendant sept ans, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Bon, cessons de nous apitoyer sur notre sort (oui, je suis schizophrène, mais je me soigne), et mangeons, les amis ! Faut bien que je me console, que voulez-vous…

* * *

><p>-Trop coooool !<p>

…

-Ouaah ! T'as vu ça Lia ? C'est super grand !

La rouquine se laisse tomber sur un grand lit qui, je dois le reconnaitre, m'a l'air confortable. Eh ouai, elle ne m'a pas lâchée. Je sais désormais qu'elle « s'appelle Louisy mais qu'on peut l'appeler Lou, qu'elle a trois grands frères qui étaient eux aussi à Poufsouffle, qu'elle est issue d'une famille irlandaise et qu'elle est sûre qu'on va finir par bien s'entendre ! » … Ya pas à dire, elle fait le maximum pour ça. Depuis tout à l'heure, à table, elle n'arrête pas de me parler et d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur moi. Inutile de préciser que je l'ai envoyée balader comme il faut, mais cette fille est du genre coriace. Plus je la remballe, plus elle s'accroche et bavasse à tout va en me gratifiant de sourires rayonnants. Peut-être qu'elle est masochiste.

-Ca a au moins ce mérite-la, c'est grand et confortable, lui répondis-je à moitié dans ma barbe (inexistante). Mais… Ne t'avise pas de m'appeler encore une fois Lia! Compris ?

Elle se croit déjà si proche de moi qu'elle m'attribue des surnoms que seuls mes parents et ma sœur sont habilités à prononcer ? Non mais oh. J'vais te la faire redescendre sur terre moi, la petite. Tiens d'ailleurs, où est-elle passée ? Surement en train d'embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Je profite de ce moment de calme béni pour enfin déballer mes affaires. Une pile de T-shirts à la main, je regarde le dortoir avec un soupir mélo-dramatique. Je vais passer toutes mes nuits ici, dorénavant. Dans ce dortoir de Poufsouffle… Ah si seulement j'avais pu être à Gryffondor comme ma sœur… Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? J'ai dû naître pile au moment d'un croisement stellaire désavantageux, genre Mercure en carré de Venus. Je ne vois que ça.

-AMALIAA !

Je fais un bond de deux mètres.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah !

Qui est-ce qui… ? Pas la peine de chercher bien longtemps. Louisy, le retour.

-LOUISY ! Espèce de…

-Alors, tu t'endors, Miss je-peux-pas-blairer-poufsouffle ? Me lance-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux

-Pas du tout, je grogne. Je récupérais juste de la soirée invivable que vous venez de me faire passer, toi et ce maudit choixpeau.

-Oh lala quelle mauvaise foi! Mais allez viens, ya une petite réunion entre les deuxièmes années et nous, les premières, dans la salle commune ! Ça va être sympa, on va rencontrer des autres élèves et tout.

Youpi. Manquait plus que ça. Elle a l'air super enthousiaste, elle. Grand bien lui fasse !

-Mais vas-y, toi si tu veux ! J'suis pas ton animal de compagnie !

Elle me fait une moue proche de celle que pourrait faire un cocker.

-Mais allez ! T'es pas marrante !

-J'ai jamais prétendu que je l'étais. Et je ne t'ai jamais obligé à me parler non plus d'ailleurs. Bonne nuit.

Je m'abrite sous la couette et la maintient sur ma tête. Mais elle n'en a pas fini avec moi apparemment.

-Amaliaaa ! Beugle-t-elle dans le dortoir désormais vide, avant de se jeter sur moi.

Je vais commettre un meurtre.

* * *

><p>… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici ! Pas moyen de dormir tranquille. J'ouvre avec difficulté un œil trouble. Tiens, bizarre, la pièce a rétrécit soudainement. L'atmosphère est vraiment étouffante! Je tente de me lever pour aller entrouvrir une fenêtre… Mais impossible ! Tous mes membres sont lourds, trop lourds, pas moyen de se lever. Je soupire et referme fugacement les yeux. Pour les rouvrir deux minutes après. … Des blaireaux ! Partout des blaireaux ! Ils nous envahissent ! Nooon ! Au secours Merlin ! Je ne veux pas mourir, non, pas si jeune, je…<p>

-…alia !

Je sens comme une secousse sur mon bras droit. Le contrecoup de la paralysie ?

-AMALIA !

Outch ! Là j'ai vraiment sentit comme… Une claque sur ma joue ! Hein ? Je rouvre les yeux, et la lumière m'éblouit.

-Aïïïeuh !

-Ah bah quand même ! S'exclame une voix familière…Trop familière.

Mais attendez une seconde, je suis où là ? Non, ne me dites pas que… ?

Au dessus de mes yeux, un visage encadré de cheveux flamboyants me fait un grand sourire.

Oh non.

-C'est pas vrai ! Louisy, poufsouffle…

-Si, c'est vrai ! Allez vient, ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on essaye de te réveiller, Flora, Amy, Lucie et moi. Tu rêvais, je crois. Tu as parlé de blaireaux…

Super. Voila que je me mets à parler dans mon sommeil ! Ca doit être à cause de cette maison, ça suinte les mauvaises ondes.

-Faux. Je cauchemardais. Qui c'est, ces filles dont tu as parlé ?

Elle me regarde avec un air mi-étonné, mi-amusé.

-Ben, nos camarades de chambres ! Tu ne t'en souviens déjà plus ?

A vrai dire, non. Je ne l'ai jamais su, d'ailleurs.

-Ok, et elles sont où là ? Ya personne, que je sache.

-Ah, elles sont déjà parties, vu que tu ne te réveillais pas. D'ailleurs tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, on a cours dans vingt minutes !

-QUOI ? Mais il faut que je mange !

-C'est bien ce que je dis, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher.

* * *

><p>Voilaa ! Fin du premier chapitre ! Pas très long, certes, mais c'est histoire de vous donner un petit avant-goût de la suite :) Vous avez aimé ? Ou Pas ? Laissez une review pour donner votre avis !<p>

Tchouss', on se retrouve chez Quick !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou les z'amiiis ! Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée? Pour égayer votre quotidien (Non je ne me prends pas du tout au serieux comme cous le voyez :p) je poste donc le chapitre deux d' « histoire d'une forte tête nonobstant attachante » ! Un IMMENSE, ENORME, un TRES TRES GROS merci aux revieuweuses (eurs ?) :D Coloptre, Grain de sable, Malicia M. Dalriada, chance-a-4-feuille (ou Revieweuse Anonyme :p), Elea Black et bien sûr ERYYY ! J'espère vous retrouver pour ce chapitre, et aussi qu'il vous plaira :)

Je rappelle (on ne sait jamais) que vous êtes _bien sur _autorisésà aller lire la fic d'Ery-Hurricane-Feather (3eme du nom) ^^, fic qui n'est ni plus ni moins que le journal d'Alice Stanford. Avouez, bande de curieux maladifs, vous avez toujours rêvé de lire le journal intime d'une jeune Poudlarienne ! Je le savais. Vous n'êtes rien que des petites fouines!

En espérant que mon blabla incessant ne vous fasse pas fuir, j'ajoute juste que si vous aimeriez voir à quoi ressemble Amalia, demandez moi!

Trêve de bavardages, et Bonne lectuuure !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2: Divaguations stellaires<span>

Un quart d'heure après, montre en main, nous sortons enfin de la salle commune. Tout juste si j'ai eu le temps de m'habiller, c'est vraiment pas humain de devoir se lever aussi tôt ! Et avec la chance que j'ai, il n'y aura plus rien au petit déjeuner. Après avoir parcouru dix kilomètres de couloirs tortueux au pas de course, Louisy et moi arrivons enfin dans la Grande Salle. Bien évidemment, tout le monde nous regarde arriver, moi soufflant comme un gnou et Louisy se ruant sur la nourriture. J'aurai pu faire de même si une voix ne m'avait pas interpellée au passage de la table des Gryffondors.

-Alors Lia, toujours pas du matin hein ?

Me lance ma sœur jumelle avec un sourire malicieux. Elle devrait pourtant savoir que c'est dangereux de me provoquer si tôt.

- J'vois pas pourquoi ça changerait, je grogne.

- Allez, vient manger avec nous ! On ne s'est même pas vues hier soir, j'ai plein de trucs à te raconter !

Je jette un coup d'œil vers ma nouvelle super-copine Louisy. Pas de soucis pour elle, elle est déjà en train de se goinfrer, entourée de trois autres filles qui discutent tranquillement (Les trois filles du dortoir sans doute. Impossible de me souvenir de leurs noms !)

- D'accord, je grommelle. Mais comment ça avec _nous_ ?

- Assieds-toi, je vais te les présenter !

J'obtempère, docile. Je m'en fous de ses nouveaux amis, mais là j'ai vraiment trop faim.

-Alors ! Là il y a Lily, dit-elle en me désignant la fille qui est à côté d'elle.

Au secours ! C'est l'invasion des roux ! Ladite Lily me fait un sourire

- C'est dingue comment vous vous ressemblez toutes les deux !

- C'est un peu le principe des jumelles mais bon…

-Lia ! , me sermonne Alice, sois sympa un peu !

Mais je _suis_ sympa. Bon évidemment, quand on essaye de me parler le matin et que je suis en train de manger, faut pas s'attendre à ce que je sois un modèle de gentillesse, mais ça me paraît logique. C'est comme ça pour toute personne normalement constituée. Sauf Alice. Mais Alice n'est _pas _normale. Toujours joyeuse et de bonne humeur. Tu pourrais la réveiller à trois heures du mat' pour lui dire de faire un footing, elle obtempérerait avec le sourire. Pas humain.

Après avoir constaté que mon niveau de sociabilité le matin frise le néant, ma sœur a renoncé à me présenter ses nouveaux amis. Je regarde machinalement ma montre. Plus que dix minutes. Les élèves commencent à sortir de table.

- J'ai été super étonnée que le choixpeau t'envoies à Poufsouffle ! me dit Alice entre deux bouchées de porridge

- Et moi donc…, je grommelle.

-Mais t'inquiète, ils ont l'air super sympa dans cette maison. Ceux qui y sont envoyés sont loyaux donc t'as pas de soucis à te faire rayon amis.

Attention, Alice a revêtu son costume de Miss-je-contrôle-ta-vie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait d'abord, si je vais me trouver des supers potes ? Je ne suis pas réputée pour être sociable. Et puis la première copine que je me suis faite (ou plutôt qui s'est incrustée avec moi), j'veux pas dire mais ya mieux qu'une tornade rousse qui vous saute dessus en hurlant et qui vous raconte sa vie à tout bout de champ. Quoique, au bout d'un moment elle finira bien par ne plus rien avoir à raconter. Je n'ai qu'à me dénicher des boules Quies en attendant ce jour béni ! Pour ce qui est des autres filles, je ne peux même pas mettre un prénom sur leur visage, donc ce n'est pas gagné.

-Alice ? Tu viens ?

La dénommée Lily qui visiblement est très perspicace s'apprête à aller en cours. Elle m'a tout l'air d'une Miss Parfaite celle là ! Elle va bien s'entendre avec Alice.

-J'arrive, Lily, lui répond-t-elle. Lia, Tu veux que je t'attende ? On a plus que quelques minutes avant le début des cours…

-Hmm… Ca va être dur, mais je pense que je vais réussir à finir mes céréales sans toi.

Alice à levé les yeux au ciel. Elle a l'habitude que je sois comme ça avec elle de toute façon. Je suis comme ça avec tout le monde.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Alice et sa nouvelle copine parties et mes céréales avalées, je me lève de table. Plus que trois minutes avant le début des cours ! De toute façon c'est la rentrée, on est des pauvres petits premières années qui cherchent leurs marques dans Poudlard, donc faut pas trop nous en demander.

Remontant jusqu'à la porte qui mène au grand escalier, je ne suis même pas étonnée de voir une Louisy toute frétillante d'impatience en train de m'attendre.

- Amalia ! Dépêche-toi on va être en retard !

- Je t'ai pas demandé de m'attendre.

Visiblement, elle s'en fiche comme du premier caleçon de Dumbledore. Elle me traine dans le Grand escalier, totalement surexcitée. Je ne sais pas si je vais la supporter longtemps.

-Alors comme ça tu as une sœur jumelle ! Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, petite cachottière ! , s'exclame-t-elle en montant les marches.

-Faut dire aussi que tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps d'en placer une.

Elle ne répond pas. C'est dingue, on dirait que tout ce que je lui dis ne l'atteint pas. Si j'étais elle, il y a longtemps que je me serais laissé tomber, croyez-moi.

-Tiens, voila ton emploi du temps, me dit-elle en me tendant un bout de parchemin. Ils l'ont distribué au petit déjeuner mais t'étais pas à la bonne table, alors je t'en ai pris un.

-Merci, je marmonne en prenant l'emploi du temps.

Bon, à ce que je vois on a cours avec les élèves des autres maisons aussi. Ca, ça va être marrant. Alors, en première heure on a… Métamorphose. Avec MacGonagall et… les Gryffondors.

-Chouette, je gromelle. Dis-moi, Louisy, tu sais où on va là ?

On marche depuis un moment dans les couloirs, quand même. La rouquine me regarde et fait la grimace. Oula, ça ne sent pas bon tout ça.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai hein ! Je croyais que tu savais moi !

-Ben je croyais aussi… Mais si t'avais pas été en retard, on aurait pu suivre les autres !

-C'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu me prends pour ton animal de compagnie et que tu veux toujours être avec moi, si ?

-Ben euh…

Soudain, son visage s'illumine. Une lueur victorieuse de très très mauvaise augure, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Quoi ?

-T'as qu'à demander par télépathie à ta sœur jumelle dans quelle salle on est !

…J'avais raison de me méfier.

-Mais t'es vraiment débile toi hein. Où t'as vu que les jumelles étaient télépathes ?

Je l'entends vaguement dire qu'elle a lu ça dans un bouquin, mais un bruit à attiré mon attention. Des éclats de voix, pas très loin de nous. Je fais signe à Louisy de se taire et je m'approche de la provenance des voix. Ce sont visiblement (enfin… auditivement plutôt) des garçons. Onze douze ans, pas plus. Ou alors c'est qu'ils sont très en retard rayon puberté, ils ont des voix de gosses.

-Salut ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

…Lance Louisy aux deux garçons qui viennent d'apparaitre derrière le mur. Louisy, la discrétion, le tact et la finesse incarnés. En nous voyant, les deux garçons se sont arrêtés de parler. Si j'en crois leur uniforme, ce sont des Gryffondors. Et si j'en crois leur taille, ce sont des premières années. Chouette, des copains ! Ils doivent être perdus eux aussi.

-…Hein ? Ah, on est en retard et on ne trouve pas la salle, répond un des deux, un brun à lunettes.

-Eh mais, t'es pas dans notre classe, toi ? Me demande l'autre, brun aussi mais sans lunettes. Et vachement plus mignon. Dommage pour lui, il m'a confondue avec ma sœur.

-Non, elle c'est Amalia ! Sa sœur jumelle est dans votre classe, elle s'appelle Alice.

Je vous laisse deviner qui vient de parler. En plus de m'étaler sa vie, elle s'approprie la mienne !

-Désolée, Louisy oublie souvent que j'ai une bouche moi aussi, dis-je en lançant un regard noir à l'intéressée.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Comme d'hab. Comme ma sœur. Elle va finir par se les coincer, ses yeux, à toujours faire ça.

-Ah d'accord, désolé, dit le brun. Vous êtes de Poufsouffle non ?

Mais c'est qu'il est perspicace, le petit Gryffondor. Louisy acquiesce à sa question.

-Oui, et là on a métamorphose ensemble, leur répond-t-elle.

Merci Louisy, je crois que sans toi ils n'auraient pas pu deviner. Les deux échangent un regard entendu. Salut les Gryffondors, je vous présente le pire moulin à paroles de Poudlard, j'ai nommé Louisy Callaghan !

.:::::::.

Après une palpitante épopée dans les couloirs de Poudlard, nous sommes enfin arrivés en métamorphose. La prof ne nous a pas trop engueulés parce que c'est le premier jour, ect, mais on a quand même été placés : Louisy à côté du brun à lunette de tout à l'heure, James Potter de son blaze, l'autre brun, Sirius, à côté d'une fille inconnue au régiment, et moi à côté d'un Gryffondor pâlot et à l'air fatigué. Je sens que ça va être la grosse marrade dans ce cours… M'enfin bon. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, preuve par l'exemple : quand on ne la connait pas, on pourrait penser qu'Alice est_ normale._ Alors qu'il n'en est rien.

J'écoute vaguement le cours de MacGonagall, en griffonnant distraitement sur mon parchemin. Deux tables devant, Alice et sa nouvelle meilleure amie Lily, alias Miss Parfaite, écoutent religieusement. Oh, on n'est pas à la messe hein, arrêtez la prière. A ma gauche, Louisy, les yeux pétillants, commente chaque phrase de la prof pour le plus grand malheur d'un James qui m'a l'air d'en baver atrocement. Pauvre mec, va, je le plains. Après tout, on a bien fait d'arriver en retard. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté une heure en compagnie de Louisy, elle parle beaucoup trop pour moi. Mon voisin n'a pas l'air de chercher à bavarder, il a même l'air plutôt… Asocial. Chouette, on va bien s'entendre.

…Bon, ce n'est pas pour dire, mais le cours commence à devenir limite tartant là. Encore une demi heure à se fader ce cours et sa prof quelque peu… _pincée_. En désespoir de cause, je tente une approche de mon voisin.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?, je lui murmure.

Il me regarde l'air un peu surpris. Genre j'ai tourné œuf parlant.

-Remus. Remus Lupin, me chuchote-t-il

Et ben, vive le nom. Je le plains, pauvre petite chose.

-C'est des fanatiques des loups, tes parents ?

Il sursaute légèrement et me regarde avec un étonnement proche de la suspicion. Si ça se trouve, ses parents sont réellement des fanatiques qui organisent des cérémonies avec les loups toutes les nuits. Merlin, ça fait peur. Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air complètement HS, avec des parents aussi frappés. Peut-être qu'il a carrément un frère jumeau qui s'appelle Romulus. J'ai peur.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, me demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés

-…Bah on t'a jamais appris ? Lupin, c'est un dérivé du latin _lupus_ qui veut dire loup, et Remus c'est le nom d'un mec qui a été élevé par une louve au temps des romains, lui explique-je

A ces mots, une lueur de soulagement s'est allumée dans ses yeux. Le soulagement que je n'aie pas découvert les pratiques tordues de ses parents, ça va de soi.

-Ah, non je n'étais pas au courant. Mais c'est vrai que c'est… une curieuse coïncidence, murmure-t-il. Bizarrement, on dirait qu'il se parle à lui-même. Pas net, ce mec.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça, au visage ?, je lui demande.

Plusieurs traces de cicatrices encore visibles marquent son visage. Idem pour ses mains. Vraiment pas facile la vie avec des fous furieux, visiblement.

-Oh, euh, je ne sais plus très bien. J'ai eu un accident quand j'étais petit, élude-t-il

Mouais. Très moyen comme excuse. Mais bon, il me fait un peu de la peine, alors je préfère le laisser tranquille. J'ai lu quelque part que les personnes ayant subi un ou plusieurs traumatismes dans leur enfance peuvent devenir dangereux si on les provoque trop. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Deux secondes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit.

Je saute sur mes pieds, trop contente de pouvoir enfin quitter cette salle. Toutes ces années de cours s'annoncent longues, très longues.

J'arrive dans le couloir et m'apprêtes à partir avec les autres dans la direction du cours suivant quand quelque chose me fait tiquer. Il manque un truc… Je retourne dans la salle pour vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié.

-Amalia ! Attends-moi, j'arrive !, s'exclame une voix

…Mais oui ! C'était ça cette sensation de vide ! Il n'y avait pas Louisy ! Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt reposant sans elle. Je retourne à la porte de la salle, bien obligée d'attendre Miss moulin à paroles. Le dos appuyé contre le mur de pierre, je ferme les yeux, histoire de me préparer mentalement au flot de paroles qui va bientôt déferler sur moi.

-Tu médites ?

Hein ? C'est à moi qu'on parle ?

J'entrouvre un œil. Le brun de tout à l'heure, Sirius, se tient devant moi et me regarde avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-Nan, je Piaf.

Il fronce les sourcils, l'air un peu perdu. Encore un fils de sorcier qui n'a aucune culture !

-Ben oui, comme Edith Piaf, la vieille chanteuse ! « Tu médite » et « Tu m'Edith » ! Tu comprends ?

Il fait une moue peu convaincue. Ah lala, les gryffondors sont des cas, eux aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, me demande Sirius.

-Bah, ça ne se voit pas ? Je me tire de là.

-Mais tu n'attends pas, euh, Louisy ?

Quel naïf.

-J'ai pas que ça à faire d'attendre un moulin à paroles roux hyperactif. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire comme moi si tu ne veux pas être en retard au prochain cours, l'étoile.

Cette fois, il me regarde avec une tête digne d'un lémurien atteint d'hyperthyroïdie.

-L'étoile ? D'où tu sors ce surnom débile ?

Aucune culture, vraiment. Heureusement que j'ai un père moldu avide d'étymologies, de mythologie et tout ce qui va avec !

-T'es même pas au courant ? Sirius, c'est le nom d'une étoile, lui répond-je avec un petit air supérieur

-Ah bon. Je suis une étoile alors. Cool.

…C'est moi ou les gryffondors sont complètement cons ?

* * *

><p>C'est sur cette phrase hautement philosophique que se termine ce chapitre tant attendu (ou pas). Méditez, les amis. Et au passage, laissez une review :p<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? Moi plutôt bien :) Alors, je poste le chapitre 3 de ma fic, mais sachez que je commets une faute impardonnable en faisant ceci ! En effet, je suis censée poster en même temps qu'Ery, mais son avancement dans l'histoire est plus rapide que le mien, c'est pourquoi je dois poster un chapitre en plus. J'en profite pour vous rappeler d'**aller lire la fic en parallèle de Ery-Hurricane-Feather**, et de laisser une pitite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez :) Parce que au chapitre 2 elle n'en a eu aucune à part la mienne et ça c'est vraiment mais alors _vraiment_ pas cool ! (faites au moins semblant d'avoir peur s'il vous plait…)

Bref, un gros gros merci à Jo, Coloptre, Lucile, Sarah0406, Malicia, « je suis folle de toi », Elea Black, petiteminipizza, pansanni et bien sur la sublime, la géniale, la merveilleuse Erylaaane ! (Sans qui cette fiction n'aurait peut-être pas été publiée ! Eh oui !) Vos reviews me font vraiment très plaisir, et en plus vous êtes plus nombreux que ce à quoi je m'attendais :D

J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant ! Pour information (on me l'a souvent demandé), non je ne vais pas décrire toute la scolarité d'Amalia ;) Vous verrez en temps voulu !

**Sur ce, bonne et je l'espère amusante lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>Enfin, j'arrive devant la salle du cours de potion que nous partageons avec les Serpentards. J'ai laissé le petit Sirius à ses divagations stellaires et je suis vite partie, abandonnant Louisy sans aucuns scrupules. Merlin que je suis cruelle ! Non, sans rire. J'espère que Potter est encore vivant. Je suis sûre qu'une surdose de Louisy peut conduire au suicide. Faudra que j'aille me renseigner sur la santé du binoclard auprès de mon nouvel « ami » l'étoile.<p>

Le professeur arrive enfin. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui suis en retard…

Je me demande si Louisy va trouver la salle, compte tenu de son sens aigu de l'orientation. Oh, après tout, on s'en fiche. Une fois la salle de classe ouverte, le prof nous invite à entrer. Mais que c'est accueillant ! Un vieux cachot lugubre qui sent le moisi ! Jamais rien vu de mieux. Décidément, je sens que les cours ici vont me plaire…

Nous entrons donc dans la salle, les Serpentards avec une démarche assurée, comme si ils étaient chez eux. Les cachots doivent être le lieu de vie du Serpentard moyen. Lugubre, humide et un poil glauque. Le repaire idéal. En bonne élève de service (j'espère que vous avez saisi l'ironie de cette phrase) j'entre en dernier dans le cachot. Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas. Enfin, Louisy n'est toujours pas arrivée. Peut-être que James l'a abattue de sang froid. J'espère. Bref, toujours est-il que j'entre en dernier dans la salle, et que toutes les places sont déjà prises, ou presque. Il n'en reste que deux : une à côté d'un petit blond qui a l'air surexcité et présente de nombreux points communs avec un souriceau, l'autre à côté d'un… d'une… enfin… d'une chose non identifiée à fort pouvoir graisseux et au teint couleur blanc de poulet périmé. Y'a pas à tortiller, je choisis la Chose. Louisy se fera un plaisir de copiner avec Souriceau hyperactif. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien s'entendre.

Quand j'arrive vers elle, la Chose me regarde d'un air dédaigneux. Non mais oh ! Il s'est regardé ? Je m'assois à côté de lui. Ou plutôt, je me laisse tombe lourdement à côté de lui. Il s'écarte.

Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre…

Le prof se présente, Professeur Slughorn, alias le Gastéropode, pour vous servir, et commence à faire l'appel.

-Theo Zeller?

-Présent

-Lucie Zheng?

-Présente

-Flora Goldstein?

-Présente

-Louisy Calla…

BANG !

-Louisy Callaghan ?

-Pré…présente !

Oh non. Je n'y crois pas. Comment est-il possible de se faire remarquer autant en seulement deux heures de cours ? Louisy doit certainement avoir la réponse. Elle vient d'ouvrir la porte avec un tel fracas que je m'étonne qu'elle soit encore d'aplomb. La porte, pas Louisy. Elle, elle a l'air d'avoir couru. Comme de juste, elle s'assoit à côté de Souriceau. Qui se ressemble s'assemble !

…

Ouais enfin… Dans une certaine mesure. Me dites pas que je ressemble à la Chose assise à côté de moi ?…Si ? Merlin.

Bon, bonne nuit tout le monde, Sluggy a commencé son cours. La Chose a l'air captivé. Limite s'il boit les paroles du prof. Nondidiou !

-Eh, la Chose !

Pas de réponse. Faut croire qu'il ne s'est pas reconnu. C'est quoi son nom déjà ?

-Euh… Truc ! Ouhouh !

Toujours pas. Il est tellement absorbé par le cours que ça le coupe de la réalité ou quoi ? Opération je-fais-redescendre-la-Chose-sur-le-plancher-des-vaches enclenchée. Je lui pince brutalement l'avant-bras.

-Eh ! Mais t'es malade !, s'écrie-t-il avec l'air de souffrir le martyr.

-Petite nature va !

-Je suis pas une…

-Ta gueule. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, me répond-t-il avant de retourner se plonger dans le cours.

Ben tiens. Je vais lui montrer si ça ne me regarde pas ! Je passe discrètement ma main derrière lui et… Lui enfonce brutalement la pointe de ma plume dans le cou.

-Aïeuuuuuuh !, beugle-t-il

-Severus Rogue !, tonne le prof, Dix points en moins pour Serpentard !

Et hop ! D'une pierre deux coups ! Ya pas à dire, je suis géniale.

-Ben voilà, je sais comment tu t'appelles maintenant !, je susurre à mon voisin avec une moue narquoise.

Il m'ignore, le bougre.

-Mais…Mais, Monsieur ! C'est elle qui…Qui…

-Ne répondez pas, petit insolent ! Ou j'enlève dix points de plus à votre maison !

La Chose, nommée Severus, se tait enfin, sous les regards noirs de ses « amis » de Serpentard. Je rêve ou il va se mettre à pleurer ?

-Eh, Sevy, faut pas te mettre dans cet état là pour ça hein !, je le nargue.

-Ne m'appelle pas Sevy !, siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

-Je t'appelle comme je veux, compris ?

-Fais gaffe, j'ai une baguette et pas peur de m'en servir !, me fait-il en essayant (vainement) d'avoir l'air effrayant.

-… Tu es pathétique.

Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous mes voisins de classe, a être aussi chiants les uns que les autres ? Si ça continue, je vais finir par me mettre à côté de Louisy.

…

J'ai dit quoi là ? Qu'importe, oubliez. Tiens, parlons-en de Louisy. Je crois qu'elle a trouvé son âme sœur en la présence de Souriceau. Ils n'arrêtent pas de piailler depuis le début de l'heure, et elle a un sourire radieux scotché sur la face. Grand bien lui fasse. Avec un peu de bol, elle me lâchera la couenne.

-Miss Stanford va sûrement pouvoir répondre à la question que je viens de poser ?, m'apostrophe Slughorn, m'interrompant dans ma réflexion hautement philosophique.

-Euh…

Je jette un regard de morse en perdition à mon voisin qui me regarde et griffonne discrètement un mot sur son parchemin. Be..Bezo…

-Bézoard !, je m'exclame.

-…Très bien, Miss, me répond le prof avec un petit air étonné.

Héhé, merci, la Chose. Grâce à toi, j'ai répondu juste à une question que je n'ai même pas entendue.

-Merci, mon frère, dis-je à mon voisin avec une voix sollenelle.

Il me regarde, l'air effrayé. Pauvre Chose. Je retourne donc à ma chère somnolence.

Driiing!

…C'est ce qu'on appelle un réveil en douceur.

.::::::::.

Après une matinée pleine d'émotion et de rebondissements (comprendre : après une matinée à se perdre dans les couloirs et à se faire chier en cours), on va ENFIN manger. Si j'ai survécu ce matin, c'est uniquement parce que je savais qu'une montagne de nourriture n'attendait que moi pour être mangée. Il faut bien avoir une motivation, non ?

Je m'assois à la table des Poufsouffles en compagnie de Louisy (qui s'est trouvé un nouvel animal de compagnie : Souriceau, Jérémy de son vrai blaze.) S'ils ne finissent pas ensemble avant la fin de Poudlard ces deux là, je ne m'appelle plus Amalia Stanford !

-Bon, t'as pas un peu fini de te servir du rôti ? Tu pourrais faire passer non ?, me lance une fille à côté de moi avec agressivité.

-C'est toi le rôti, ouais, lui répond-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Non mais j'ai quand même le droit de manger non ?

-Espèce de…, commence-t-elle

-Oh mais tais-toi ! Tiens, ton rôti !, je m'exclame, en lui passant le plat avec violence.

Non mais elle ne va quand même pas me gâcher le meilleur moment de la journée !

-Tu m'as mis de la sauce partout !, geint-elle.

Mais quelle chieuse celle-là alors !

…

Attendez une seconde… Mais elle est dans mon dortoir en plus ! C'est une première année ! Oh non. C'est typiquement le genre de fille que je ne peux pas blairer. Toute maigre, les cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval qui lui donne un air assez strict, avec un air supérieur insupportable sur le visage. Chouette alors ! Je me coltine tous les cas sociaux de l'école. En étant un moi-même, ça va de soi. En fait, je pense que Poufsouffle, sous ses airs de maison de gentils blaireaux, est en réalité une sorte de maison-joker : tous ceux qu'on ne sait pas où mettre, parce qu'ils sont trop étranges ou trop pénibles, on les envoie à Poufsouffle. Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours.

Louisy parle, et parle, et parle. Comme toujours. Sa vie se résume à ça : parler et manger. Ca m'étonnerai même pas qu'elle parle en dormant.

-Hey, Lia !, m'apostrophe une voix familière.

C'est Alice. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et me regarde avec des yeux brillants. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Bon, au moins, elle n'a pas ramené sa copine Larousse 1970.

-Alors, comment se sont passés tes cours ce matin ?, me demande-t-elle avec un air enthousiaste.

-C'était, comment dire… Vraiment très chiant. Soporifique.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

-Oh lala ! Toi et ton optimisme habituel ! Moi j'ai trouvé les cours très intéressants. En plus, on a des profs géniaux !

Ah bon. Pourtant, il me semblait qu'on avait les mêmes. J'ai dû me tromper.

-Et en plus, tous les élèves de ma classe sont sympas. On s'entend très bien !

-Mais c'est super ! Moi je me traîne des cas sociaux dans ma classe, et même quand je suis à côté d'élèves d'autres maisons, ils ne sont pas nets.

-Ben, tu n'es pas un modèle de sociabilité non plus, il faut dire… Mais bref, on a cours d'histoire de la magie ensemble, après manger. Tu pourras te faire des amis parmi les Gryffondors, tu verras ils sont sympas.

Ils sont surtout très cons, ouais.

-Chouette alors, je vais me faire plein d'amis !, j'ironise en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, je vois que Lily va partir, alors à tout à l'heure !

-Ouais, à tout à l'heure.

.::::::::.

Une heure plus tard, je retrouve ma chère jumelle et sa « best friend » pour le cours d'histoire de la magie. Louisy ne m'a bien sûr pas lâchée, si besoin est de le préciser. Nous sommes donc devant la salle, attendant que le prof daigne arriver, car oui, pour la deuxième fois de la journée on est en _avance._ Je sais, ça paraît incroyable.

-Euh… Amalia ?, m'appelle Louisy avec un air gêné que je ne lui connais pas.

-Mmh ?

-Je voulais te demander euh…, en fait et ben…

Oh lala ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut donc me demander de si gênant ?

-Bon, t'accouche ? Je ne compte pas attendre trois heures !

-Bon, bon, d'accord. En fait je voulais te dire…Ca te dérange si… Si je me mets à côté de Jérémy pour ce cours?

Elle a dit ça d'une traite, en regardant par terre et se tordant les mains. Elle craignait sans doute de me faire de la peine. Pauvre rouquine. Je serais même presque tentée de lui sauter dans les bras, mais n'abusons pas.

Je la regarde d'un air un peu surpris.

-Ca…Ca te dérange, alors ?

-Bien sur que non ! Tu sais, moi en cours, je dors, alors je m'en fous un peu de savoir qui est à côté de moi…

Elle ne se doute pas une seconde que je l'ai délibérément évitée pendant les cours, de peur de ne pas pouvoir supporter ses bavardages incessants. Un grand sourire s'étale sur son visage.

-Chouette ! Contente que tu le prennes bien !, s'exclame-t-elle, Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, je me mettrais avec toi, c'est promis !

Oh non…

-Super, je grommelle.

-Attention, attention !

Une sorte de chose translucide essaye de se frayer un passage sans nous passer au travers. Un… fantôme.

-Bonjour professeur Binns !, s'exclament en cœur ma jumelle adorée et Lily, avec leur air de lèche-cul habituel.

…Attendez une seconde…Cette chose est notre prof d'Histoire de la magie ? Oh, Merlin. Le cauchemar continue.

-Entrez, entrez !, nous enjoint-t-il d'une voix pressée

Nous obéissons docilement comme les gentils petits élèves de première année que nous sommes, et nous installons dans la salle. Louisy s'assoit avec moult piaillements à côté de son Jérémy adoré, Alice, _of course_, à côté de Lily, le binoclard à côté de son ami brun qui se prend pour une étoile. Et moi, eh bien je me trouve une place bien confortable au fond de la salle, avec le bureau pour moi toute seule. Aah, enfin tranq…

-Euh, salut, hum, je… je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ?

Et merde. Un petit Gryffondor aux cheveux châtains se tient devant moi, l'air visiblement très gêné. Ya pas une autre place de libre non ?

-Oh, mais bien sûr que non, lui répond-je avec toute ma bonne foi possible.

Il me regarde l'air un peu paumé. Quoi, j'ai un troisième œil ?

-Ah, euh, bafouille-t-il, mais pourquoi ? La place est libre pourtant !

Bien vu, la glue. Mais pour une fois que je peux être au calme ! Trouvons une excuse potable…

- Nan, la place n'est pas libre. Ya Lola.

-Lola ? Qui c'est ?

-Ben oui, Lola. Mon amie imaginaire !

Si vous voyez un cerveau se balader, faites moi signe. C'est sans doute le mien.

-Ton…Ta… ? Ah bon. Désolé alors, s'excuse-t-il en me regardant comme si j'étais folle à lier (Ce qui n'est peut-être pas entièrement faux, tout compte fait), avant de partir à la recherche d'une autre place.

Ah, je vais pouvoir ne pas suivre le cours bien tranquillement. Hé hé hé. Je suis démoniaque. Je m'apprête à faire un petit somme quand le garçon à lunettes de la table de devant, James, se retourne.

-Salut, Lola, fait-il avec un sourire en coin à l'intention de la place vide à côté de moi.

…Pardon ?

-Tu sais, je te trouve vraiment très mignonne…

Mais il est malade ce mec ! A sa droite, son copain Sirius se marre comme une baleine.

-Oh, toi, arrête de draguer ma copine, ok ?, dis-je à James avec un air féroce.

-Quoi, elle a déjà un petit ami ?, me demande-t-il, toujours avec son insupportable petit sourire.

-Ouais. Elle sort avec… Avec Severus Rogue, lui répond-je, en sortant le premier nom qu'il me passe par la tête. Et puis je préfère te prévenir, elle n'aime pas du tout les mecs à lunettes. Désolée.

A ces mots, il fait une moue dégoûtée.

-Severus Rogue ? Beurk ! Je laisse tomber alors !

-Chacun ses mauvais goûts, Jamesie. Maintenant, tu aurais l'aimable obligeance de me foutre la paix ? Merci.

Il obtempère en haussant les épaules, tandis que son copain est toujours mort de rire. L'humour des garçons est un grand mystère pour moi.

-Bon ben, bonne nuit les filles !, me (nous ?) lance Sirius entre deux éclats de rire.

Je ne lui réponds pas et ferme les yeux. Je crois que ce prof est le meilleur somnifère qui existe sur terre : il a à peine dit trois mot que je sombre dans un coma profond.

* * *

><p>Y voilaaa :) Chapitre terminé! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé, chers amis? J'attend vos impressions avec impatience! :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde ! Bon, je ne vais pas trop m'étaler ici, par manque de temps (enfin, si j'y arrive U_u) Désolée pour le retard, et big merci à lyli13, P.P. Potter, Elea Black, Malicia, Sarah0406, ptitepizza et bien sûr Ery ! Allez lire sa fic aussi ! :D

Bonne lecture les amiis ! (Wah, j'ai réussi à ne pas me perdre en divagations inutiles, applaudissez moi :p)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Si tu ne viens pas aux Gryffondors, les Gryffondors viendrons à toi<span>

Après un bon sommeil réparateur en Histoire de la magie, et un réveil en fanfare (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire) par le sublime son de la sonnerie, j'ai réalisé que les cours étaient… finis. Oui, finis pour la journée. Moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à y croire. Si je n'avais aucun amour propre, je serais allée me prosterner servilement devant l'admirable rédacteur de nos emplois du temps. Mais j'ai ma fierté, tout de même.

Bref, j'ai d'abord opté pour un retour en salle commune, mais quand j'ai réalisé que les deux piles électriques sur pattes s'y rendaient aussi, j'ai prestement rebroussé chemin. J'ai aussi pensé à aller dehors, mais l'important grouillement de bipèdes en tout genre m'a dissuadée. Et me voilà donc à la bibliothèque, planquée derrière un monstrueux bouquin de…De potions visiblement. J'ai pris un peu au hasard le plus volumineux que j'ai trouvé. Du moment qu'on ne me voit pas derrière. De plus, il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à avoir eu la merveilleuse idée de venir m'installer à la bibliothèque. Il y a quelque minutes, Lily et Alice sont rentrées et sont allées s'asseoir à une table, pour visiblement faire des exercices en plus ou réviser. Je pense qu'elles ont une petite tendance masochiste. Enfin, pas dans le sens « crade » du terme, elles sont bien trop coincées pour ça. On vient de se fader des cours plus chiants les uns que les autres, et elles trouvent le moyen de prolonger la torture ! Ces filles sont inhumaines. Ou surhumaines, ça dépend de la façon dont on voit les choses. Et évidemment, il a fallu qu'elles se mettent à proximité de ma table. Bien sur. Espérons qu'elles ne viennent pas taper la discute… Mais suis-je bête. Mesdemoiselles sont bien trop sérieuses pour délaisser leurs livres et venir discuter le bout de gras avec le premier venu. Merlin soit loué.

Bon. Etre venue se planquer ici est une chose. Que faire en est une autre. Je n'aurais décidément pas dû choisir la bibliothèque, il n'y a rien à faire ici. J'ai dormi toute la matinée et le début de l'après-midi, faudrait que je trouve autre chose à faire maintenant. Et si… Et si j'allai jeter un œil du côté des Gryffondors ? Non. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise, même. Mais bon, je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire d'autre… Aller faire plus ample connaissance avec mes camarades de dortoir ? J'en connais déjà deux, ça me suffit. Et pas des moindres : Louisy, bien sûr, et l'autre chieuse qui m'a pris le chou avec son rôti à midi. Apparemment, elle s'appelle Amy. Ce fait un peu nom de dalmatien, mais après, ce que j'en dis… Bref, il m'en reste deux avec qui faire connaissance, et on ne peut pas dire que j'en brûle d'envie, quand je vois les cas sociaux que je me fade déjà. Sans compter Souriceau, le nouvel _alter ego_ frétillant de Louisy.

Bon. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je vais…

-Hé, salut toi !, me lance une voix, interrompant vilement mes pensées.

Qui a osé me déranger ? Je tourne la tête et me retrouve nez à nez avec mes copains les Gryffondors, j'ai nommé James, Sirius, Romul… Ah non, Remus et un mec rondouillard.

-…, je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?, je leur demande en me retournant.

James se passe la main dans les cheveux.

-Oh, ben on passait par là pour récupérer un livre pour Peter, dit-il en désignant Rondouillard, et puis on t'a vue toute seule, alors nous voilà !

-Bon, on s'assoit hein, me lance Sirius en prenant une chaise.

Oui bien sur, faites comme chez vous, mes p'tits potes ! Alors que Remus allait poser son séant sur une des chaises, James l'attrape par le bras pour le relever et s'écrie : « Noon Remus ! Fais gaffe ! Ici c'est la place de Lola ! »

Son ami le regarde, surpris. Merci Potter. Diffuse des preuves que mon cerveau s'est fait la malle, je ne te dirais rien. Il me regarde avec un air malicieux.

-Haha, très drôle, je maugrée en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bah quand même, dis Peter en me regardant comme si j'étais fraîchement sortie de l'asile, il faut lui laisser une place à Lola, c'est une personne à part entière après tout !

Les autres se marrent, sauf Remus qui a l'air complètement, mais alors complètement paumé. Pauvre petiot va. Il est toujours debout, ne sachant pas si il peut s'asseoir ou pas.

-Vas-y, assied toi, lui dis-je en lui indiquant la chaise d'un coup de menton.

Il me regarde, l'air perdu.

-Mais ce n'est pas la place de… Lola ?

-Si, mais elle ne va pas venir finalement. Elle est, euh… Un peu spéciale.

-Elle sort avec Rogue, lui apprend James en rigolant, les pieds sur la table.

Quand même, c'est dingue comme une simple connerie dite sans réfléchir peut vous suivre longtemps. Cinquante Gallions qu'ils vont me faire chier avec Lola pendant nos sept ans à Poudlard.

- Hé, Amalia, c'est ça ?, commence Sirius, ce n'est pas ta sœur jumelle avec Evans, là bas ?

- Non, c'est mon grand-père, j'ironise avec une moue sarcastique.

Il se marre. Bizarre. Quand je réponds comme ça à Alice, je me fais engueuler.

- Mignonne, apprécie James, les yeux plissés.

- Oh, toi, fais gaffe hein !, lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Fais gaffe à quoi ?, demande-t-il, l'air innocent.

- Fais gaffe tout court. C'est ma sœur, tu ne la touches pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois contaminé…

- Elle est malade ?, demande Sirius, étonné.

- Ouais, gravement. Elle a le virus de la niaiserie et de la fayotterie. Donc fais gaffe, c'est contagieux.

James me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'es pas trop du genre à venir fouiner à la bibliothèque, si ?, me demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-Bien vu, la taupe. Je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort.

Sirius fronce les sourcils avec l'air de réfléchir intensément.

-Mais… Ca ne peut pas s'ennuyer un rat mort, puisque justement c'est mort !

C'est moi, où ce garçon est vraiment d'une intelligence hors du commun ?

-Bon, je me faisais chier royalement, si tu préfères.

-Ah, là c'est clair !, s'exclame-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Les quatre garçons commencent à bavarder et rire, menés par les blagues plus ou moins drôles de James et Sirius. Remus, lui, se montre plutôt timide. Ah oui, c'est à cause du traumatisme, ses parents, tout ça. Ca influe sur le comportement en société. Je me demande si…

-Oh, les gosses, vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu moins de bruit, non ? On voudrait travailler nous !, nous apostrophent deux filles à l'air mécontent, assises à une table voisine.

Elles ont l'air plutôt âgées, certainement des sixième ou septième années, et elles portent un uniforme aux couleurs bleu et bronze.

-Oh lala, mais quels chieurs ces Serdaigles !, chuchote Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je rigole sous cape.

-Oui, oui, on est désolés, s'excuse James avec un air innocent, avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

-Bon, les gars, ça vous dirait qu'on aille prendre un peu l'air ?, demande Sirius en se redressant, ça sent trop le renfermé ici.

-Je trouve aussi, acquiesce James avec un sourire, avant de se lever.

Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Dilemme. Je fais quoi, moi ? Option une : Je pars avec eux. Option deux : Je continue à moisir ici. Option trois…

-Ah, Amalia ! Enfin, te voila ! On t'a cherchée partout, avec Jerem' !

Bon. Visiblement, l'option trois s'appelle Louisy.

-Saluuut !, s'exclame-t-elle aux quatre garçons, encore échevelée de sa course et trainant Jérémy derrière elle.

A partir de ce moment, j'ai réalisé que toute tentative pour échapper à ma camarade de dortoir serait fortuite. J'ai donc laissé partir les quatre Gryffondors qui m'ont adressé un regard compatissant en fuyant lâchement. Merci, les gars.

.::::::::.

Après une après-midi plutôt mouvementée (Louisy s'étant mise en tête de visiter tout Poudlard, des cachots des Serpentards aux cuisines, en passant par le lac et la tour d'astronomie), l'heure du repas du soir est enfin arrivée. Je ne vous raconte même pas comment je me suis jetée sur la nourriture. Ma planche de salut culinaire.

Nous sommes donc toujours à table, et j'apprends à faire connaissance avec mes « copines » du dortoir. Louisy, se sentant responsable de ma vie sociale, me présente Flora Goldstein, Lucie Zheng et Amy Cauldwell (je me serais bien passée de devoir lui parler une nouvelle fois, mais bon). Méga concentration pour retenir quel nom appartient à quel visage. Bref, il s'avère que j'ai du mal à supporter Flora, la grande timide qui rougit à chaque mot et bredouille comme pas deux, que je n'émets pas de jugement particulier sur Lucie, qui a l'air plutôt _normale_, mais qui reste avec Flora en permanence. Et puis Amy… _No comment_. Je préssens juste qu'on va s'étriper avant la fin du trimestre.

Du côté des garçons, Louisy m'avait déjà présenté Jeremy Lewis, _of course_, le petit blondinet aussi surexcité qu'il est intelligent, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, mais il y a aussi Théo Zeller, un mec brun plutôt pas mal, banal quoi. Je continue de chercher pourquoi il a été envoyé à Poufsouffle. Peut-être un hobbie bizarre, du genre collection d'ongles de ses aïeux ou ski nautique dans le Sahara. Et il y a Matthew et Tom, qui sont cousins au sixième degré par alliance du côté de leur père. Je sais, c'est dur. Le premier est plutôt réservé, mais se révèle avoir de l'humour, et l'autre a une tendance à l'égocentrisme flagrante quand on a passé plus de trois minutes en sa compagnie.

Bref, une belle brochette de Poufsouffle quoi. Pour l'instant, les seuls avec qui j'ai lié le début d'une conversation sont Louisy, bien sûr, Amy, pour mon plus grand malheur, et Tom, qui se serait pris une beigne dans la face si Lucie ne m'avait pas passé le plat de saumon pile à ce moment là. Quand je dis conversation, c'est un bien grand mot : dans le cas de Tom, il ne parle QUE de lui et ne laisse pas le temps à son interlocuteur d'en placer une. D'ailleurs, je ne lui avais rien demandé, moi. Il est venu me conter sa fabuleuse vie de sa propre initiative. Yen a, je vous jure…

Nous en sommes désormais au dessert, et Alice n'a toujours pas débarqué à ma table avec un grand sourire, délirante de bonheur. C'est louche. Je jette un regard vers la tablée des Gryffondors et l'aperçois, en grand débat avec Lily. J'imagine bien leur sujet de discussion : « Est-ce qu'il y a eu 15235 ou 15236 gobelins morts lors de leur première révolte ? ». Ca doit être palpitant, je les envie. Bon, si ça continue, je vais être obligée de me déplacer pour aller la voir. Pas qu'elle me manque mais… Bon, ok, j'ai tellement l'habitude d'être tous les jours avec elle que ça fait bizarre de ne pas lui parler pendant si longtemps. Et puis, faudrait pas que l'autre imbécile de James Potter aille chercher à l'embobiner. C'est qu'elle est vachement naïve, la petite Alice.

-Eh, Amalia ! Ouhou ! T'es avec nous ?, m'appelle Louisy avec un grand sourire, en secouant une main devant mes yeux.

-Hein ? Ah, ouais, ouais, bien sûr, lui réponds-je, en me retournant.

Lucie me regarde avec les yeux plissés.

-C'est qui que tu regardais comme ça, chez les Gryffondors ?, me demande-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-… Je regardais si Alice allait venir taper la discute avec nous, c'est tout. Qui veux-tu que je regarde ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas…, élude-t-elle, avant de se pencher vers moi avec un air de conspiratrice. Alors, c'est lequel ?, me demande-t-elle sur un ton plus bas.

-Lequel de quoi ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

-Sur quel Gryffondor tu as des vues, bien sûr !

Pardon ? J'ai vraiment entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? Miséricorde, cette fille est tout sauf normale. Les apparences sont diaboliquement trompeuses.

-Désolée, de te décevoir, mais il n'y en a aucun qui m'intéresse. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec un garçon pour l'instant. Je n'y vois pas trop l'intérêt.

J'ai encore bien le temps. Et quand je vois tous les petits abrutis pré-pubères qui peuplent la salle commune de Poufsouffle, ça ne me donne pas trop envie. Espérons que ça s'arrangera avec l'âge…

-Pardon ? Mais il faudra bien que tu te maries un jour ou l'autre, non ?

-Je te rappelle que je n'ai que onze ans.

-Personnellement, je préfère prendre de l'avance, histoire de trouver chaussure à mon pied...

Et trouver main à ta gueule, tu veux ?

…Bon, il faut que je me calme. C'est que je suis violente, en ce moment. Je n'ai jamais été très pacifique, mais là quand même, je deviens encore plus agressive que d'habitude. Les nerfs, sûrement. Respire, Amalia.

Tiens, le temps de mon monologue pacificateur, la discussion a dérivé sur les… Chaussures. Waouh. « Et puis moi j'en ai trois paires, moi je ne sais pas lesquelles vont le mieux avec mon uniforme, vous avez déjà essayé les talons de votre mère ? Moi oui, huhuhu, ah bon, moi la mienne elle en a pas, etc… ». Bref, c'est le bon moment pour s'esquiver en douce, quoi. Je rejoins discrètement la table des Gryffondors. Quand elle me voit arriver, Alice me fait une place sur le banc à côté d'elle, mais continue son débat palpitant avec Lily au sujet du… Du cours de McGonagall. Décidément, tout le monde est en mode « sujet de conversation passionnant », à ce que je vois.

-Bon, Alice, ça t'ennuierais de couper court à ta, euh… Captivante conversation pour accorder un peu d'attention à ta sœur ?, les interromps-je en croisant les bras sur la table.

Elle me regarde, un peu surprise.

-Ben, attend, on était en plein débat là…

-Ouais, j'ai bien vu. Mais sauf le respect que je ne te dois pas, ta Lily, tu peux la voir toute la journée, alors que moi non. Et puis, ta passionnante conversation pourra être remise à plus tard, non ?

Elle plisse les yeux et esquisse un sourire. Aïe, je le sens mal.

-Dis donc, Lia… Tu serais pas un peu jalouse, par hasard ?

-Moi ? Jalouse ? De ta copine lèche-cul et niaise au possible ? Je ne crois pas, non.

Sur ces mots, je me lève de table. Ce qu'elle m'énerve parfois, celle là ! Dire qu'elle me manquait un peu il y a quelques minutes… Foutaises. Je sors de la Grande Salle avec l'intention de retourner dans mon dortoir sans me perdre plus de six fois. J'ai dû hériter du sens de l'orientation de mon père, qui à vrai dire est plutôt inexistant. Je suis un cas social, ou plutôt un cas asocial, à Poufsouffle et sans aucun repère dans l'espace. Pauvre de moi.


End file.
